


Vanilla, call me latte

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: On a slow and rainy Saturday coffee shop barista Margo meets Kady after she comes in for some relief from the rain.





	Vanilla, call me latte

Margo stood behind the counter half bored to death and half loathing the fact that she was even there. She didn’t want to leave but at the same time was mentally anywhere but there. 

“Margo!” A voice snapped her back to reality. 

“What Eliot?” Her boss a tall and rather lanky fellow who was very clearly a well dressed dandy but he had a way with authority. He was respectful but still had this air about him that made him a natural leader. And it helped that he helped out with the daily business and didn’t just sit in his office like some kind of royal puff. 

“The cups need gathered.” He looked around the small café and motioned to the straggling dishes. 

“Yes, your majesty.” She bowed and made her way around the small shop with a tub to gather the cups and few plates. 

“Excuse me, miss?” Margo looked up to see another lanky man trying to get her attention. 

“Yes?”

“Ummm, hi… I’m ummm…Quent….”

“Eliot, some guy is here for you!!” Margo interrupted.

“How did you …..what made you…”

“Sweetie, I just know and that rose isn’t fooling anyone.” She snarked but smiled as Eliot walked out to greet his suitor. 

Margo watched as Eliot and Q sat at a table in the corner and talked. One of the benefits of the slow and rainy Saturday. 

Margo took the dishes to the back to be put in the dish washer. 

The bell rang as someone walked in soaked from the rain. 

“Hello, Margo will be right with you.” Eliot called from the corner. 

“Uh.. thanks.” She said as she pulled her hood down to reveal her long flowing dark brown perfect ringlet curls and her smoky gray eyes. 

“Hey! What will it be?”

“I’ll just have a coffee.” She said counting out some change. 

“Name?”

The stranger looked around almost questioning why she would need a name for the order when she was clearly one of the only ones in the café. 

She looked up to see Margo looking at her expectantly. 

“Kady.” She smiled.

“Cool. Give me just a sec and I’ll have it ready.” Margo turned to make the drink. She figured she would surprise the new girl with a vanilla latte. She looked like a vanilla latte kind of girl. 

“Kady!” Margo called out waiting for the new crush to come get her drink.

“Thanks.” She said taking the drink. “This doesn’t look like a regular coffee.”   
“It’s not.” Margo smiled. 

Kady looked at Margo confused. 

“Vanilla Late.” Margo smiled.

“Do I look like a vanilla latte kind of girl to you?”

“Well, to be honest no, but that’s the fanciest thing Eliot will let me make.” Margo smiled. 

“Well, fancy pants, I’ll take it.” Kady smiled and took a sip. “Perfect.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

Kady started to hand Margo the change she had to pay for the coffee. 

“On the house.” Margo winked at her. 

“Excuse me?” This was the only part of the conversation Eliot chimed in on.

“Later El.” 

“Thanks….Margo.” 

“Yep, Margo. Otherwise known as picking you up at 8.” 

“Deal.”

Kady smiled as she walked out of the café. She looked down at the sleeve on her cup and saw “call me…” with a phone number below it. 

“You’re as smooth as your vanilla latte Margo.” Kady smiled and walked back to her dorm.


End file.
